Arthur Really Loves Ice Cream
by ganontheumbreon
Summary: Arthur has been living with Alfred for a while, and it's led to him gaining a ton of weight. Contains USUK, a self conscious chubby!England, and lots of fluff as always. This is actually an RP I had on Omegle that I fixed up into a fic, so some credit goes to the person who wrote Alfred uwu; crappy title and badly written ending as always, oops.


Alfred came home from work to find Arthur sleeping on the couch, all cuddled up in the comforter from the bed. The comforter wasn't covering his midsection, and his shirt was riding up a bit to reveal a slightly chubby tummy. Alfred had noticed Arthur was eating more that now that he lived in America with him, and he couldn't bring himself to care that Arthur had gained weight. In fact, he thought it just made him cuter. He hurried back into the kitchen and made dinner for his boyfriend, then piled food high on a plate and set it on a tray. He sat back on the couch with it, and shook Arthur's shoulder. "C'mon, sweetheart, it's time to wake up, I made dinner." He grinned at him.

Arthur stretched for a moment as he gazed sleepily at Alfred. "How sweet... Thank you, love." he mumbled. After sitting up with a bit of struggle, he took the plate and made no hesitation to start eating. Normally he'd be embarrassed by this, but he was still too tired to feel any emotions. "How was work today? I was going to make dinner for you, but I ended up sleeping for too long. Sorry about that."

"Mhmm! Nah, it's okay, I got something on the way home," he said, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist and kissing his cheek.

"That's good, then." Arthur replied, setting his plate on a nearby table once he was finished. He then kissed Alfred on the lips and nuzzled into his neck. "God, I've gotten so fat ever since I started living with you and your stupid greasy food... And you still eat even more than I do; how are you not obese?" he teased.

"I dunno, it's like my stomach is a black hole for hamburgers," he said with a laugh.

"Obviously." Arthur chuckled. He started to crawl onto Alfred's lap, but stopped himself before he could. /'I'd probably crush him now...'/ he thought, a bit embarrassed now. He sighed with embarrassment and decided to just lean on his shoulder instead. Alfred, noticing that he started to, pulled him up into his lap, arms snaking tighter around his waist. He pressed a light little kiss to his neck. Arthur held the other close and kissed him on the lips, a bit relieved that Alfred didn't seem to mind their current position. "I love you, Alfred~.."

"I love you too, darlin'," he said, pinching a bit of the chub near his hip and then giggling.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's chin and tugged him a bit closer, giving him a long, affectionate kiss. His eyes slowly fell shut, and they stayed that for for what seemed like forever, until Arthur finally pulled away for breath. "Heh, I have a feeling you /love/ all of this fat on me right now, too. Is that true?" he whispered, gently nipping at Alfred's ear. "Do you find it attractive, dear~?"

His hand ran lovingly over Arthur's soft stomach, and he nodded, grinning widely. "It's adorable... /You're/ adorable!"

As if it was planning to ruin the moment, Arthur's stomach began to growl. "S-sorry... I'm still a bit hungry right now. Could you get me a snack, love?" he asked as he shifted from Alfred's lap.

"Hmmm, does ice cream sound good?" Alfred asked, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"Yes, that sounds great! Put some fudge and sprinkles on top, too." Once Alfred headed off to the kitchen, he felt a sudden wave of shame as he unbuttoned his shirt; when he'd first bought it, it was almost two sizes too big for him. Now Arthur felt like it was going to burst open. /'Maybe I should have asked for some fruit instead... This is so embarrassing...'/ he thought, fighting back tears.

In the kitchen, Alfred happily found a largish bowl, and scooped as much ice cream as he could fit in there. He hummed (slight off-key) to himself as he put the requested toppings on it, then went back into the living room. "Ice cream! ...Oh man, are you okay, darlin'?"

"Y-yes, of course I am!" Arthur snapped, taking the bowl and digging right into it. "Just... I just feel irresponsible, that's all..." he added as his mouth was still stuffed with ice cream.

Alfred sat down next to him, unable to prevent himself from staring at his pale skin, now exposed. "Oh... Um, why's that?" His arms wrapped around him and he used one hand to rub his stomach gently as he ate.

"I let myself get like this, a-and it's so disgusting..!" Arthur paused a moment to wipe chocolate from his lips, sniffling as he set the now empty bowl on the table. He pinched the fat on his tummy and glared at the other. "Do you seriously find this attractive...? Or is it just another one of your stupid jokes?" he choked.

The American pressed a kiss to his now sticky lips. "Of course I think it's hot! Do you honestly think I'd lie to you about that?"

Arthur sniffed, turning away from Alfred as he crossed his arms over his bloated stomach. "...Yes."

Alfred gently moved his arms away and pressed several little kisses to Arthur's neck. "I'm nottt! I really do think it's hot! I mean, you're always hot, but now you're like, almost ridiculously hot!" Romantic words were never his strong point. Arthur only sighed at this, but he hesitantly returned the kisses. He pulled away just long enough to breathe, "Then prove it to me..."

"Ya want me to~? No problem!" The American then pinned him down on the couch and kissed him roughly; his hands and lips made sure to touch every inch of his pudgy body, and it wasn't long before they were both moaning.


End file.
